


Позволь мне быть самим собой

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A psychopath and a sociopath walk into a bar, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Питер до пожара и после него — два абсолютно разных человека.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Позволь мне быть самим собой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know What I Am, They Know What They Are (So Let Me Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994317) by [Bittah_Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard). 



> AU после серии 3.08 «Visionary» (в которой Питер рассказывает Стайлзу с Корой историю про Дерека и Пейдж), упоминание пыток, упоминание жестоких убийств, полупрозрачные намеки на троп «влюбленные психопаты».  
> Переведено для команды [WTF Teen Wolf Rare Pairings 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5663804)
> 
> Бета: [una hollon](https://nonoplease.diary.ru/)

— Бред собачий.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
Стайлз бухнулся в кресло; напротив на диване развалившись сидел Питер, только что закончивший свой рассказ.  
  
— Что слышал! Что это вообще было? А я тебе скажу: вагон и маленькая тележка бреда собачьего.  
  
Питера этот злобный выпад не расстроил — напротив, будто развеселил.  
  
— Что я могу сказать? Характер у Дерека изменился...  
  
— И не у него одного, — пробормотала Кора.  
  
Питер бросил в сторону окон, откуда она за всем наблюдала, пронзительный взгляд.  
  
— ... и поводом тому стала последовательность событий, о которой я вам только что поведал. Это чистая правда, — устроившись на диване поудобнее, он расслабился и прижал к сердцу ладонь, посмотрев на них умоляюще. — Богом клянусь.  
  
— Хреновый из тебя лжец, Питер, — закатил глаза Стайлз.  
  
Вся искренность с его лица тут же сползла, оставив лишь непроницаемую маску и некую задумчивость во взгляде.  
  
— Обычно нет, — негромко произнес он, как-то непонятно на Стайлза посмотрел и поднялся на ноги. Затем кивнул ему и заключил: — Надо думать, правду говорят.  
  
И ушел по винтовой лестнице наверх.  
  
— И что бы это, мать твою, значило? — заорал ему вслед Стайлз и оглянулся на Кору, но та лишь пожала плечами.  
  
Питер внезапно высунул голову из-за перил, и Стайлз аж вскрикнул.  
  
— Рыбак рыбака, Стайлз, — ухмыльнулся Питер, будто знал что-то совершенно очевидное — что-то, что и самому Стайлзу должно было быть очевидно.  
  
Тот лишь раскрыл рот, гадая, что за игру вел Питер.  
  
Замешательство Стайлза лишь развеселило Питера еще больше, и он негромко рассмеялся, прежде чем снова скрыться наверху.  
  
Наблюдая за Корой, наблюдавшей за Питером, Стайлз увидел, что она казалась чем-то встревоженной. Заметив его взгляд, Кора резко бросила:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Твой дядя тот еще мудак.  
  
Да, она выглядела определенно встревоженной.  
  
— Ага, я... да, выходит, так.  
  
Занятно.  
  
Напряженно размышляя, он прокручивал в голове всю их беседу. Думал и гадал, пытаясь вспомнить, где же Питер мог проколоться.  
  
Осознав, что Кора сидит рядом молча уже двадцать минут, он подскочил.  
  
И вспомнил.  
  
Он решительно повернулся к Коре.  
  
— Что ты имела в виду под «и не у него одного»?  
  


***

Той ночью спалось Стайлзу не слишком сладко: он все не мог забыть о том, что открыла ему Кора.

«Не знаю, Стайлз. То, что он рассказал — правда, насколько я помню. Они с Дереком были очень близки. Питер оберегал стаю, он, как ты знаешь, был „левой рукой“. А еще параноиком, который выполнял грязную работу. Но вот сейчас... я вижу, почему ты считаешь его ненадежным рассказчиком.

Он смотрит на нас внимательнее.

Он слишком молчалив.

И вся история с Лорой просто бессмыслица. Пусть даже он и сошел тогда с ума.

Он не тот дядя Питер, каким я его помню. Который, когда я делала что-то наперекор маме, тайком забирал меня из дома и вел есть мороженое.

Он просто... больше не такой».

Стайлз нутром чувствовал, что Кора не лгала. Но, с другой стороны, ей было десять, когда она в последний раз видела Питера.

Он пытался рационально для себя обосновать, почему не стоит докапываться до этого чувства неправильности, почему это бессмысленно. Но продолжал возвращаться к одному и тому же моменту: с каким неподдельным ужасом Дерек воспринял новости о том, что Питер альфа.

Сейчас-то было предельно понятно, что Питер убил Лору ради ее сил. Но почему же тогда Дерек так удивился?

Дерека можно было считать каким угодно (по большей части угрюмым) но вот тупым он точно не был. И раз удивился, значит, Питер, которого он знал, был не способен убивать вот так направо и налево. В конце концов, если Питер всегда был таким же беспощадным, жадным до власти, мстительным и жестоким, как сейчас, безусловно, никого бы не удивило, что он убил свою племянницу.

Стайлза тянуло списать это, как сделали все остальные, на пожар, кому, потерю стаи, на Лору и Дерека, которые оставили Питера одного в Бикон Хиллс — но он не мог.

Дело в этой ухмылке — отвратительно знающей — что была на лице Питера, когда он бросил свой комментарий про рыбака.

Именно эта ухмылка и нашептывала его инстинктам, что с Питером Хейлом что-то не так.

И забывать об этом он не собирался.

***

Но в итоге пришлось.

Дерек объявился, как всегда, с минимальным количеством пояснений и максимально недовольным выражением лица.

Отец Стайлза с Лидией оба весьма неудачно повстречались с дараком, что для Лидии обернулось шрамом от гарроты на все еще функционирующей шее, а для шерифа — похищением.

Организованным чертовым дараком, который, вот сюрприз, оказался учительницей английского.

Стайлз сделал себе заметку на будущее: никогда не трахаться с Дереком Хейлом, потому что если до этого дойдет, значит, он окончательно съехал с катушек.

А потом — вишенка на торте — заболела Кора. Ее тошнило, она потела и задыхалась так старательно, будто ей за это деньги платили. И Стайлз ни малейшего понятия не имел, как одновременно разобраться с похищением отца и предсмертным состоянием потенциальной подруги.

Сказать, что они жили в постоянном напряжении — значит ничего не сказать.

Даже у Питера, со всей его аурой таинственности, в глазах то и дело мелькало что-то специфическое, пока он вытирал Коре повлажневший от испарины лоб.

Но времени, чтобы зациклиться на том, что шептало ему внутреннее чутье, у Стайлза не было: отца все еще не нашли.

Так что усилием воли он забыл обо всем этом и приготовился к аду, в который непременно превратят его жизнь стая альф и мисс, мать ее, Блейк.

***

Только вот ад получился не совсем таким, как ожидалось.

Все члены стаи альф, исключая уже почившего Энниса, чтоб ему гнить в самых глубоких недрах Земли, оказались мертвы.

Абсолютно. Все.

Тела нашли в заброшенном городском перегонном цеху. Кто-то начисто снес огромную голову объединившихся в одно близнецов с чудовищных плеч.

Руки и ноги Кали разбросали по покрытой гравием земле, а в затылке ее торчала одна единственная начиненная аконитом пуля.

В Дюкалионе пули было две — по одной на каждый слепой глаз.

И какими бы зверскими ни были эти убийства, выполнили их очевидно быстро и с помощью высокоточного оружия. В стае все подумали на охотников.

Но Стайлз не был так уж уверен. Лишь в одном он не сомневался: настолько невероятной дичи он в своей жизни не видел. А ведь однажды ему пришлось сражаться с человеком-ящерицей.

Что еще невероятнее, спустя пару часов и Кора Хейл, и Дэнни оба чудесным образом поправились.

Никто не знал, почему, пока два дня спустя Крис Арджент не нашел изуродованное тело Дженнифер Блейк у корней гигантского пня (ладно, Дитон, «неметона»). Шесть ее пальцев валялись в траве возле тела, и все конечности были закованы в железные кандалы.

Эта находка также привела к тому, что Крис Арджент нашел отца Стайлза. Того заперли в погребе под пнем (пошел ты нахрен, Дитон) — и, как оказалось, он слышал крики Блейк, пока ту пытали.

Единственное, что ему удалось разобрать из ее отчаянных стенаний, были инструкции, как вылечить всех отравленных.

И, как ни странно, последний едкий комментарий, о том, что ее мучитель снова стал альфой.

На что, как услышал шериф Стилински, кто-то сипло ответил:

— Снова? Я и есть альфа. Я всегда был альфой.

После чего раздался резкий булькающий звук, а потом — тишина.

Две недели спустя Стайлз, увидев это конкретное показание в первом черновике официального отчета для полиции — как легко догадаться, черновиков было много, пока не удалось сочинить что-то лишенное сверхъественных элементов и правдоподобное — все понял.

Непонятно, как, или, черт возьми, почему, но понял.

И вспомнил это чувство неправильности, пробравшееся в ту его зону мозга, которая отвечала за Питера.

Так что пока отец в целости и сохранности снова уплетал втихаря пончики, а все терроризировавшие их враги были мертвы, Стайлз решил, что вот теперь-то можно и зациклиться.

И, черт возьми, так он и поступил.

***

— Привет, Дерек. Принес тебе продукты, чтобы выразить свое сожаление насчет того, что эта сучка так с тобой обошлась, а также донести мысль о том, что в твоей квартире нет ничего съедобного и мне это не нравится.

Дерек взглянул на него хмуро, но отошел в сторону, пропуская в лофт.

На кухне Стайлз принялся лениво разбирать сумки, сначала убрав часть продуктов в холодильник, а потом перейдя к тем, которым было место в шкафу.

Дерек все это время сидел за барной стойкой и пялился.

Ну, считай, лед разбит.

— Дерек, можно маленький вопрос? — Стайлз схватил упаковку с мясной нарезкой. — Питер ест конфеты от «Reese’s»?

Тот взглянул на него озадаченно.

— Что?

— «Reese’s», ну ты знаешь, конфеты такие. Они ему нравятся?

Дерек прищурился и сложил руки на груди.

— Нет, — медленно ответил он, — он вообще не любит арахисовую пасту. А почему ты спрашиваешь? — он наклонился вперед, опершись о столешницу.

Стайлз в ответ сунул себе в рот кусок ветчины и спешно заверил:

— Да так просто! — и снова занялся холодильником.

***

Стайлз постукивал ручкой, не отрываясь от книги про оборотней-альф, которую он «одолжил» у Дитона, и старательно не глазел на Питера, расположившегося у Дерека на диване.

— O kurwa! — воскликнул он, вперившись взглядом в страницу.

Мать твою господи.

— Co jest nie tak? — спросил Питер, отвлекшись от своего чтива.

— Mówisz po polsku, Peter?

— Tak*.

— А на других языках говоришь?

Услышав вопрос, Питер задумчиво склонил голову.

— Хм, да, вообще-то. На русском и немецком, знаю немного чешский и итальянский, — он закрыл книгу. — Ну и что там тебя так взволновало? — он поднялся со своего места и подошел к столу, за которым сидел Стайлз.

— Да ничего, — тот спокойно закрыл книгу и начал собирать вещи. — Я тут просто просматривал старые списки альф и наткнулся на парочку фоток стаи девятнадцатого века, которая очень — очень любила близкородственные союзы.

Питер тут же скривился.

— Ага, вот и я о том же, — ухмыльнувшись, Стайлз закинул на плечо рюкзак и распахнул входную дверь. — А, и знаешь что? Те волки на фотках — клянусь, один из них просто вылитый ты!

И едва он выскочил за дверь, как в нее с грохотом ударился стул.

***

Стайлзу удалось откопать старый школьный альбом выпускного класса Бикон Хиллс 98-го года.

Он принялся листать его, пока не нашел, что искал: можно сказать, провал американской образовательной системы. Единственный иностранный язык, предлагавшийся тогда к изучению, был — ага, вот он.

С фотографии школьного общества почета испанского языка смотрел на него и ухмылялся подросток Питер Хейл.

***

— Дерек, а как Питер одевался до пожара?

— Какого хрена? Не смотри так на меня, Стайлз! Ладно, он носил одни костюмы, все, проваливай.

***

— Какой кофе он предпочитает?

— Стайлз, я вообще-то моюсь сейчас — и нет, не смей входить! Ладно, с тремя ложками сахара — а теперь пошел вон!

***

— Он занимался каким-то спортом в школе?

— Баскетболом и лакроссом.

***

— Вы были близки?

— Да, вообще-то, да. Он был моим лучшим другом.

***

Дерек устало потер лицо и вздохнул.

— Ну что ты еще хочешь, Стайлз?

Тот сел на журнальный столик перед Дереком и очень серьезно пообещал:

— Это последний вопрос, клянусь, Дерек. И клянусь, что не хочу причинить тебе боль. Но мне правда нужно знать.

— Что? — закатил глаза Дерек.

— Сколько людей было в доме в ту ночь?

Уточнять, в какую именно ночь, не пришлось — оба прекрасно знали и так.

Дерек сразу помрачнел, но что бы там на лице Стайлза он ни высмотрел, это подтолкнуло его тихо проговорить:

— Тринадцать. Мы с Лорой были на школьной дискотеке.

Стайлз выдержал приличествующую ситуации паузу, а потом легонько похлопал Дерека по плечу.

— Спасибо, — он пошел к выходу, и уже в дверях обернулся: — Смотри, если когда-нибудь захочешь об этом поговорить, я прекрасный слушатель. Ладно, на самом деле, нет, но ради тебя я попробую.

Перед тем, как уйти, он успел заметить, как Дерек неуверенно кивнул.

***

Стайлз достал свою личную папку с документами по пожару у Хейлов.

Отряхнув метафорическую пыль с давно лежавших без дела отчета судмедэксперта и рапорта о поджоге, он в который раз поразился, насколько хреново тогда сработали в полиции. Серьезно, если ты берешь взятки, хотя бы попытайся это скрыть.

Он перелистнул на список погибших и проверил количество тел пять раз.

Двенадцать.

Двенадцать тел. Один человек признан без вести пропавшим, и еще один пострадал от ожогов.

Стайлз соскользнул со стула и развалился на ковре, раскинув руки и ноги.

— Ну что ж, пришло время вломиться в больницу, — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Охренеть можно.

***

Идиотом Стайлз не был, а потому даже не стал искать больничные карты в электронном формате: чтобы провернуть такое, нужен был логин и код доступа, которые легко отследить. Это могло бы стоить Мелиссе работы, и он был не готов — пока — пойти на этот шаг. Оставался только архив.

К счастью, нужная ему информация, скорее всего, и существовала лишь на бумаге: вряд ли в больнице настолько маленького города, как Бикон Хиллс, оцифровывали устаревшие и не слишком важные данные.

Взламывать систему — долгий и трудоемкий процесс, а вот вскрыть замок двадцатилетней давности получилось довольно быстро и легко. Стайлз дождался, пока ночной охранник Дуэйн отлучится на пять минут в уборную, и, аккуратно отперев дверь, поспешил скрыться внутри.

Следуя хорошо организованным указателям на рядах, он дошел до секции С — Х.

И, кто бы мог подумать, в самом начале буквы «Х» обнаружилась жирная стопка карт семьи Хейлов.

Стайлз перебирал папки, пока не добрался до нужной: Корделия Хейл, мать Талии и Питера.

Отметив про себя, насколько папка тонкая (ох уж эти оборотни), он открыл и пролистал до записей о рождении детей. Их было две. Одна в 1968-м, и еще — в 1981-м.

У Стайлза сердце пустилось вскачь, пока он читал вторую, за 81-й год. Закончив, он перечитал ее еще раз.

Вернув карту на место, он сделал глубокий вдох и дрожащими руками вынул с полки чуть правее еще две папки.

***

Пробраться в квартиру Питера было несложно — к счастью, обошлось без системы подземных тоннелей. Хотя с этого пафосного ублюдка сталось бы не солгать.

Но вот сидеть и ждать на диване, оказавшись внутри, было сложно.

По какой-то неведомой причине от звука поворачивающихся в замке ключей Стайлз успокоился.

Может, потому, что он знал, что случится.

Или, может, потому, что понятия не имел.

Может, и то, и другое.

— Ну здравствуй, Стайлз. Давно было не слышно твоего заполошно бьющегося сердечка, — Питер, держа в руках бумажный пакет с продуктами, пинком захлопнул дверь.

— Да, давненько, — согласился Стайлз.

Питер приподнял бровь и прошел в кухню.

— Не то чтобы меня и самого не привлекал легкий взлом с проникновением, но что ты тут забыл? Разве тебе не пора пойти заделать кому-нибудь ребенка или поругаться в интернете с незнакомцами — ну или чем вы там, молодежь, занимаетесь в эти дни?

— Ты все еще невероятный мудак, — фыркнул Стайлз.

— Ну вот, не очень-то приятно.

Стайлз облокотился о высокий кухонный стол и принялся наблюдать за тем, как Питер сортировал купленные фрукты и овощи.

— А я и не очень приятный человек, — тихо произнес он.

Питер замер с рукой над персиком и встретился с испытующим взглядом Стайлза.

— Что ты сказал?

Стайлз склонил голову и подумал о словах, которые Питер бросил в тот день и как они спровоцировали всю эту цепочку событий; о том, что это значит — что Питер разглядел Стайлза и его... скажем так, наклонности. Разглядел, как он препятствовал действиям властей, безразлично относился к возможным последствиям, заговаривал зубы, чтобы добыть нужную информацию, и заботился лишь об избранных, начхав на всех остальных.

Питер был прав — и Стайлз просто не видел всей картины.

Но сейчас он понимал, что тот имел в виду. Каково это по-настоящему знать другого человека и чтобы он в ответ знал тебя.

И ему это нравилось.

— Рыбак рыбака, Питер, — пожал он плечами.

На секунду на них опустилась абсолютная тишина, и Стайлз наконец увидел тень настоящего хищника.

Руки покрылись мурашками.

— Не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь, — спустя мгновение произнес Питер, снова идеально бесстрастный. А затем отвернулся и занялся чем-то за другим столом.

— А ты знал, что играл в баскетбол и лакросс? — без выражения задал вопрос Стайлз. — Знал, что любил очень сладкий кофе и ненавидел арахисовую пасту? Ты знал, что говорил на испанском и носил сшитые на заказ костюмы? Что вы с Дереком были друзьями и ты бы никогда в жизни не стал уговаривать его обратить ту девчонку?

Питер стоял неестественно прямо.

— Они списали все на эмоциональную травму. «Он пережил пожар и вернулся с того света — после такого невозможно остаться прежним!» — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Но самое смешное, что из-за травмы не меняются пристрастия, не пропадают знания — в том числе и языков, на которых ты когда-то говорил. И уж точно из-за нее не убивают свою собственную племянницу.

Питер обернулся и сложил руки — на лице строго выверенное равнодушие.

— К чему ты ведешь, Стайлз? Зачем бы еще я стал это делать, если не в припадке ярости или в погоне за ее силой?

— Помнишь тот день, когда я заявил, что ты похож на ребенка от родственного брака из девятнадцатого века?

Питер на секунду опешил.

— Да.

— Вообще я тогда обнаружил совсем другое.

— Правда? В таком случае, впечатляющая ложь — я ничего не заметил.

Стайлз на это улыбнулся.

— Да уж, я научился на своей ошибке, спасибо тебе. Но, ладно, на самом деле я нашел информацию об альфах. Ну, знаешь там, в чем они хороши, какие из них предводители, как они вообще появляются, — к концу голос его затих. — Так вот, что же я узнал? Что альфами не всегда становятся. Иногда ими рождаются — так называемые истинные альфы.

У Питера глаза заблестели.

Стайлз с бешено бьющимся сердцем затараторил еще быстрее обычного:

— Истинный альфа — это сила воли, воплощенная в реальность, — он осмотрелся вокруг. — Иногда для того, чтобы закалить волю оборотня, достаточно верного набора обстоятельств. Такая сила будет приобретенной, — Стайлз окинул взглядом крепко сбитую фигуру Питера. — А порой, очень редко, воля оборотня с самого начала столь сильна — это врожденное качество — что ребенок рождается уже альфой.

Глаза Питера сверкнули насыщенным багровым.

— Ты не лгал, когда говорил, что всегда был альфой, так, Питер? Твои глаза с самого начала были алыми, правда? — Стайлз обошел стол и встал перед Питером. — Не думаю, что ты убил Лору ради силы альфы или потому что был не в себе. Я думаю, ты убил ее, потому что она, чужак, вторглась на твою территорию, а ты в это время был одинок и уязвим.

Питер медленно выдохнул.

— Чужак — потому что до этого самого момента ты никогда в жизни не встречал Лору Хейл.

Протянув руку, Стайлз накрыл ладонью чистую от ожогов щеку Питера и встретил его непроницаемый взгляд.

— Ты не знал, что она твоя племянница, да, Дункан?

Услышав это имя, Питер толкнул Стайлза к стене напротив и впился ртом в его раскрытые губы.

Прикусив его нижнюю губу и зарычав, он запустил руки в растрепанные волосы Стайлза, который отвечал тем же: облизывал, и прикусывал, и всхлипывал во влажный умелый рот. Питер толкнулся вперед, прижавшись к нему крепким телом, и у Стайлза вырвался глубокий прерывистый стон.

— Ты хоть, — задыхаясь начал Питер, проведя языком по челюсти Стайлза, — представляешь, — облизал изгиб ушной раковины, — как давно я не слышал этого имени? — и снова накрыл его рот своим, трахая языком в одном ритме с плавными движениями бедер. — А от тебя так и вовсе.

Стайлз запрокинул голову.

— Тебя это нехило заводит, да?

Из потемневших глаз Питера смотрел хищник, ничего общего не имевший с оборотнем.

— Я захотел тебя еще на той проклятой стоянке, невероятный ты засранец, — он поднял обе его руки над головой и прижал запястья к стене, продолжая толкаться вперед, — учуял лишь намек на твой запах и сразу понял, что ты такой же, как я, — приник губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее. — Это твое стремительно бьющееся сердце, но не в страхе — господи, нет, у нас это никогда не страх — а в радостном возбуждении.

Питер засунул руку ему в штаны, требовательно накрыв ладонью вставший член, и Стайлз охнул.

— Хотел, чтобы ты стал таким же, как и я, во всех возможных отношениях. А ты мне отказал, упрямый мальчишка, — взгляд у Питера потяжелел, уверенными сильными касаниями он медленно гладил его член, продолжая шептать Стайлзу прямо на ухо: — Я знал, ты тоже это почувствовал. Ведь так, золотце? Про нас говорят, что мы вовсе ничего не чувствуем, но это не тот случай.

Стайлз откинулся назад, упершись в стену: щеки его горели красным, и он помотал головой.

— Мы чувствуем больше их всех. Видел бы ты себя — как ты плавишься в моих объятиях. Восхитительное зрелище, — Питер отпустил его член и поднес руку Стайлзу ко рту. — Плюй, — потребовал он низким, соблазнительным и полным обещаний голосом.

И Стайлз, удерживая зрительный контакт, плюнул прямо ему в ладонь. Питер резко отпустил его запястья и схватил за волосы, в тот же момент обхватывая влажными пальцами его член.

— Какое бесстыдство, золотце. Я одобряю.

Стайлз кончил, не отрывая взгляда от Питера и с его настоящим именем на губах. После — когда Питер его отпустил — Стайлз поменял их местами и, словно марионетка с обрезанными нитями, упал перед ним на колени.

Запустив руку ему в волосы и жестко протянув сквозь них ладонь, Питер мягко проурчал:

— О, да, Стайлз.

Тот не торопился: стянул с него штаны и достал из трусов член. Продолжая смотреть наверх, Питеру в глаза, Стайлз прикрыл веки и взял в рот головку.

Огромная когтистая лапа на его щеке направила его ниже; снова поднимаясь наверх, Стайлз втянул щеки, и от этого Питер издал самый настоящий стон.

— Детка, это было так по́шло... повтори-ка.

Стайлз ответил смешком и, не прерываясь. продолжил.

Работая ртом и рукой, пока губы не занемели, а горло не устало, он принялся облизывать яички и минут пять потратил на то, чтобы исследовать языком выпуклую вену, идущую по нижней стороне члена.

Стайлз прекратил лишь тогда, когда его оттащили за волосы. Расслабив и приоткрыв губы, он шумно дышал в ожидании инструкций.

— Сейчас ты возьмешь мой член в рот, солнышко, а потом я кончу тебе прямо в глотку. Это понятно?

Стайлз даже не стал ждать: насадился на член Питера, давясь, пока по лицу не потекли слезы, а в жадно сжимающееся горло не потекла сперма Питера.

Он проглотил все до последней капли, облизал губы и, закончив, показал абсолютно чистый язык Питеру.

Тот рывком поднял его на ноги и, благоговейно покрывая поцелуями дорожки от слез на его лице, прошептал:

— Стайлз, ты идеален. Создан для меня.

А потом взял на руки и понес в спальню.

***

— Они меня никогда не понимали, — позже бесстрастно произнес Питер, перебирая мягкие волосы Стайлза.

Тот лежал у Питера на животе и после этих слов повернул к нему голову.

— Нельзя спрятаться, когда ты такой, как я: ребенок, да еще и окруженный оборотнями. У этого есть запах — металлический, острый, холодный. И ко всему прочему я родился альфой в стае, где уже был свой утвержденный наследник, — у Питера глаза начали светиться. — Талии никогда не нравилось делиться. Мы с Питером любили красть и прятать все ее игрушки, и это самое веселое, что я делал в детстве. Ну, самое веселое, что не сулило мне огромных проблем.

Стайлз свернулся у него под боком, и от этого движения простыни мягко зашелестели.

— Так что меня отослали к дальним родственникам в Европу. И натаскивали на то, чтобы я стал весьма специфичной «левой рукой», — в ответ на поднятые брови Стайлза, Питер мрачно хохотнул. — Такой «левой рукой», которая работает за деньги.

Стайлз прикинул, представив Питера во всем черном, рыскающего по Европе с арсеналом оружия и собственным наобором смертельных когтей.

И поежился от наслаждения.

— Спасибо тебе, кстати. За то, что сделал для Коры, — негромко произнес Стайлз. — Я знаю, ты не ради моего отца старался, но итог-то все равно тот же.

— На здоровье, — Питер лениво провел пальцем по его голому бедру. — Я понял, что привязался к девчонке. И к тебе.

Наступила уютная тишина.

— Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я называл тебя Питер? — нарушил ее Стайлз. — То есть, его личность досталась тебе по воле случая, но я даже не знаю, что ты на самом деле про все это думаешь.

Питер замер, перестав гладить.

— Ты знаешь, меня на той семейной встрече даже быть не должно было. «Неподходящая компания для детей», — всегда говорили мать с Талией, — взгляд его стал отрешенным. — Но Питер меня позвал. А следующее, что я помню, это как дом, в котором я вырос, горит, а из-за решеток подвального окна на меня смотрит мое собственное лицо — мой брат.

Стайлз закинул ногу ему на бедро.

— Последними его словами были замечание о том, что я хреново выгляжу, и наказ убить тех, кто устроил поджог. Так я и поступил. Просто Питером быть оказалось легче — всегда было легче быть им.

Дункан Патрик Хейл, рожденный 28 октября 1981 г. в 20:37 (раньше Питера на целых две минуты), улыбнулся Стайлзу.

— Давай пока не будем усложнять, ладно, золотце?

— Как скажешь, Питер, — сонно согласился Стайлз, уткнувшись ему в шею, — как скажешь.

*— Вот же блядь!  
— Что не так?  
— Питер, ты говоришь по-польски?  
— Да.


End file.
